To All The Marionettes
by xpen-fifteen
Summary: Twenty years after Light Yagami has died, Kira is no longer a talked about subject. However, when he becomes a shinigami, he decides to create his world again, with the help of a twelve-year-old boy and his eighteen-year-old sister.
1. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note**

**Setting: Twenty years after Light Yagami's death**

**Character(s) Ages:**

**Light - Appears 23 (Is actually 43)**

**Near - 40**

**Ichiyusai Azusa - 18**

**Ichiyusai Konami - 12**

**Sasaki Eiji and Isao - 19**

--

"Ah, I'm so bored. Is he going to wake any time soon?"

_Who…who are you?_

"Soon, you must be patient."

_What's going on here?_

"I don't even know how long I've been waiting for!"

_Where am I?!_

Light Yagami awoke with a start, gasping for breath as if he hadn't taken one in a long time. Well, for the boy, he hadn't taken a breath in a very long time.

Twenty years to be exact.

He looked around him, seeing three unknown figures standing before him. He had no idea who they were, but they looked vaguely familiar to him. They were all quite tall, over eight feet at least. The one on the far left had a light purple skin and long white hair, tied at the very end, which reached to the bottom of _its_ feet. Light had no idea if this figure was male or female, it was hard to tell. It had one single horn on its head that curled all the way to behind its head, although it was a couple inches from touching its head. It wore a plain white kimono, longer than its feet and its arms, with a black sash that had white sakura print on it. This figure's eyes were a very pale blue, as if it were blind.

The second figure was the tallest of them all, but the one that looked the most _human_. It had dark brown skin, but it had a scale-like texture to it; it also had lush green eyes and no hair at all. It had what looked like a large white headband around the middle of his head from its ears back, made of some sort of plastic. This figure wore all black clothing, a tank top stuffed into the very top of a pair of skinny black jeans, so the ends of the tank top hung over the edge. It wore a thick black belt, with a belt buckle that resembled a music note. On its arms were gloves, thin black ones that clung to its skin and went halfway up its elbow. His shoes? Well, he didn't wear any; his feet looked like the feet of a werewolf, to put it bluntly.

The last figure appeared to be female, but he couldn't really be sure. It had shaggy green hair that fell to its shoulders, and braids all around its head atop the hair, with the colors green and black in it. This figure's eyes had no pupils; its eyes were simply a blood red color. Its skin was peachy, like an actual human, but there were red marks all over its body that looked like bloody scars. It had loose white bandages around its mouth, but he could see between them that its lips had been sewn together. It wore a long black cape, and he couldn't see anything else underneath it, not even its feet.

"Hey look, he's awake!" The dark-skinned figure said, pointing down to Light with his claw-like fingers. He could see now that his long, pointy nails had broken through the gloves.

"It's been quite a long time." The figure on the left stated in monotone. All three stared down at him with their eyes, and then he realized something very important.

They were shinigami.

He looked at them, his eyes wide and his heart beating a mile a minute. He had no idea where they came from, but they were very odd-looking shinigami. The green-haired one looked at him with an odd look.

"You're right; he is a weird looking one."

He looked weird?

If only he had a mirror.

"W-Who are you?" he finally asked, looking between them.

"My name is Miru," the white-haired shinigami looked at those beside it, "The bald one is Kiku,"

"I am **not** bald!"

"Whatever. And, the green-haired is Hanasu."

Light blinked a little as he looked up at them.

"See, hear, and speak?" he muttered. The bald one nodded.

"Yes, our names resemble what we have lost."

It made sense to Light, Miru's eyes did look as if it had lost its sight, Kiku did have the large headband over its ears, and Hanasu's mouth was sewn shut.

"I see."

"You are Light Yagami, I assume." Kiku muttered, looking at him.

"How did you know that?"

"Ryuk identified you when you first arrived."

Ryuk! Why did that name sound so familiar? He clutched his head with his hand, but all of a sudden he felt odd. Was it really his hand touching him? He looked at his hand; his nails were black and long, pointy as well. His skin had also turned quite pale. He looked down at himself; his clothes had changed as well. He now wore a pitch-black kosode with a grey sash, a matching black hakama, and straw sandals.

"Why am I dressed like this?" Light asked, standing up. He felt rather heavy, and all. As he stood, Miru moved back slightly. He looked at the shinigami, blinking a little. "What? Why did you move?"

"Your wings." It said, pointing to him.

His…wings?

His eyes went wide as he turned his head, to see pitch-black wings. They looked familiar, but they also looked like they weren't his, but belonging to someone he knew. But, he didn't know anyone with wings?

"I…have wings?!" Light started to freak out. He started turning around, pacing as he did. The three shinigami just stood in their place, watching him with apathetic faces.

"You are one of us, now, Yagami-san." Light froze.

"I'm…a shinigami?"

"You did use the notebook, after all." Kiku said as he pointed to his side. Light looked down, seeing he had a black notebook strapped to his side.

"What's this?" he muttered to himself, grabbing the book with his hands. As he did so, his eyes widened, flashbacks of when he was alive flashing before his eyes. From the time he first picked up the book, to the moment of his death. When it was all over, he gasped for air, nearly falling over. Hanasu caught him before he could fall, though. They all looked at him blankly. He smiled wickedly to himself, looking at the three shinigami.

"If you would excuse me, I have some business to attend to." With that, Light started walking away from the group. Hanasu looked up at Kiku and Miru, the two of them nodding.

"You are right, Kira has finally returned."


	2. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note**

**Setting: Twenty years after Light Yagami's death**

**Character(s) Ages:**

**Light - Appears 23 (Is actually 43)**

**Near - 40**

**Ichiyusai Azusa - 18**

**Ichiyusai Konami - 12**

**Sasaki Eiji and Isao - 19**

--

Light's wandering seemed endless. He didn't know what he was going to do. He remembered everything now, how he had died, who killed him, and why. He had been Kira, the world's most feared criminal of all. He didn't think of himself as a criminal, he thought of himself as God.

"Shit, how am I supposed to be Kira when I'm dead?!"

He was really pissed off by the fact that he was now dead. Ryuk had been the one to kill him, by writing his name down in his notebook. Where was that apple-loving oaf, anyways? Light looked left and right, but all he found were bored shinigami playing their stupid gambling games with each other. None of them found excitement in their miserable lives. Well, Light was going to make sure his perfect world was a success, whether he was human or shinigami. It didn't matter to him; he could kill with his notebook.

He decided to figure out how to use his wings; it would help him in the long run. He clenched his fists together, making a sour face as he tried his hardest to flap his wings. It didn't take much effort, it just happened. He blinked a little bit as he found this out, and he looked at his wings. So flying _did _come naturally to those born with wings. Light had not been born with wings has a human, but he had as a shinigami. He started to take off into the sky, gaining the attention of many other shinigami.

_So long, I'm going to create my perfect world! _He thought, a wide grin on his face as he took off into the sky.

Light flew down the street, looking left and right. He had arrived in Tokyo, and was now looking for a possible candidate to create his perfect world. He looked left and right, although everyone seemed useless. They were all boring, all of them the same as everyone else. He needed to find someone who stood out to him, someone suitable to take on the challenge of being Kira.

_This search is becoming much more annoying than I thought it would be. _Light thought as he flew down the street. He heard some man yelling something, in which he tried to ignore, but the mention of Kira struck his attention. He looked back to the man, he was in his late forties, going bald, and had a huge sign that read, "Kira IS God". He sighed slightly, looking at the man with distaste.

_He's just another crazy old man._ He thought as he flew by, but someone in the crowd caught his attention. One girl had actually stopped and was listening to what his man was saying. He looked at her blankly; she appeared about eighteen years of age. She looked at the old man with a look he quite liked, the look of Kira.

"The stories of Kira haven't been told for years, old man. Get a job."

Light looked at the girl, she had crossed her arms and was now walking away, leaving the man (and a few bystanders) baffled.

_Kira…is no longer spoken of?_ This couldn't be true! Kira was God! How could people totally forget about Kira?!

Light groaned, he decided to follow this girl to get some answers. She seemed to know what the man was talking about, so she must have heard the stories, at least. He flew above her head, looking down at her with an odd look. _Who the hell is this girl?_ He thought to himself. She was confusing to him; however, he could totally read her mind. It was as if she had no motive whatsoever in life, she just lived every day like every other. It reminded him of someone very familiar to him; himself.

He continued to follow her, all the way to another part of Tokyo, to her home. He had no idea why he was still following her; he had lost all reason long ago. Still, he continued as she walked into the apartment complex. He walked inside, looking around. All these old ladies were speaking to each other, laughing about something completely trivial. He followed her up the stairs, and to the second floor, where she continued on down a separate hallway. Light watched as the girl stopped in front of a door, opening it with her key, and walking inside.

Light followed her in, simply stepping through the wall like any shinigami could do. He looked around, seeing a regular old apartment. It was a bit messy, and filled with empty noodle boxes. He continued on around a corner, down into the small kitchen. He looked around a bit, it was also quite messy. Apparently this girl had no time to clean, or something. He continued to the other end of the kitchen, which brought him out to the living room. There was a computer set up right in front of him, in which a young boy sat.

He appeared to be no older than twelve, with shaggy black hair and big brown eyes. He also had quite a few freckles, which just made him look younger. He wore a large white hoodie over his t-shirt and blue skinny jeans, which clung to his legs quite nicely. Light took in the boy's appearance, and then glanced at what was on the computer screen. His eyes widened slightly, and he glanced down at the boy again.

_Didn't that girl say Kira was unspoken of for years?!_ The website the boy was looking at was a Kira worshiping website. All these old comments flooded the page, saying how Kira should kill their enemies, their parents, and so on. He read a bit, before looking at the boy once again. _Don't tell me he's a supporter?_

"Konami-chan, are you finished your homework yet?"

Both Light and the boy on the chair turned their heads in unison, to look at the eighteen-year-old who stood behind them. She had changed into a black t-shirt, with a black and white striped long-sleeved shirt underneath, and a pair of camouflage boxers. She had also tied her long black hair into a ponytail, and it was evident to Light now that she had a couple pink streaks in her hair. Her eyes didn't match the boy's at all; they were a beautiful ocean blue whereas the boy's were brown. However, the girl wore black box-framed glasses that hid the true clarity of her eyes.

"Aww, why do you insist on using the wrong honorific?" the boy stated, looking at her with an annoyed look. Obviously this boy was named Konami.

"No changing the subject, let's see that homework." The girl walked over and stood beside the boy, placing a hand on her hip. She watched as Konami pulled up a text document on the computer.

"Are you happy now? It's completely finished!" Konami stood up and walked past her, into the kitchen. He was about an entire head shorter than the girl, but he looked younger. The girl sighed and nodded, looking back at the computer screen. She saw one of the tabs for the internet, and she pulled it up, seeing the Kira fan site.

"Konami-chan, why do you keep visiting these websites?" she asked, turning around to look at him in the kitchen. Light smirked as she said this.

_Excellent, I'll be able to find out more information this way._

"Because the stories of Kira intrigue me." Konami bluntly stated, walking back out of the kitchen with a can of soda in hand. He opened the tab on the top and took a quick sip, looking at the seemingly elder girl. "You never did like the stories, did you, Azusa-oneechan?"

"It's not that I didn't like them, it's that I thought they were pointless."

Light frowned. _She thinks my efforts were pointless? Who the hell does she think she is, speaking about my motives like that?!_

"One person is not able to change an entire world, no matter how much power they have in their possession." The girl walked over to the couch that sat in front of the TV they had, sitting on it and looking at Konami.

"What about God? God has changed an entire world! That's why there are so many different religions out there."

"There are also those that do not believe in god, Konami. Not even God has the power to change an entire world."

Light just stood there, listening to the dispute between the two. He liked what Konami was saying, about how he could change the world. It seemed that he was a big supporter. Despite this, what the girl was saying made sense to him, and it seemed much more like intellectual thinking than Konami's words. He wanted to choose Konami's side indefinitely, but it was hard with what the girl was saying.

The boy sighed and sat down on the chair again, taking another sip of soda.

"Whatever. I just know that if I were Kira, I'd do whatever it takes to change the world, no matter what you say to me, Azusa."

Even though it wasn't the first time said, it was the first time Light caught the girl's name. Azusa. He repeated it in his mind as he looked her over, watching as she picked up the remote for the television and turning it on.

"So, did you get all your assignments done today?" Konami asked, looking at Azusa. She gave a simple nod, without taking her eyes from the TV. "So, you're all set for your professors, tomorrow?" Again, another nod. "You're so lucky, being in University. What're you studying again?"

So this girl, Azusa, was in University? That meant she was young, at least eighteen. She didn't look any younger than that, but she looked younger than twenty. That meant she was about nineteen.

"I've told you multiple times, Konami-chan. I'm studying photojournalism."

Light smiled, he was finding out so much about this girl already. He had no idea why, but she was rather intriguing to him. She reminded him so much of himself that he could barely stand it. He wanted her to be the one to be Kira, but it seemed that she had no interest to do so whatsoever. Konami, however, would probably die to be Kira.

_I've got an idea._ Light's toothy grin flashed as he thought this, chuckling to himself. This was going to be fun.


	3. WinWin Situation

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note**

**Setting: Twenty years after Light Yagami's death**

**Character(s) Ages:**

**Light - Appears 23 (Is actually 43)**

**Near - 40**

**Ichiyusai Azusa - 18**

**Ichiyusai Konami - 12**

**Sasaki Eiji and Isao - 19**

--

As the night went on, it seemed that Azusa and Konami were just a regular pair of siblings. Well, _regular_ wouldn't be the right choice of words, if one paid enough attention to who they really were, like Light had. The acted like normal people, they talked like normal people, but they were far from it, from what he had seen.

Konami, at first glance, would appear to be a normal twelve-year-old boy, with a hatred for homework and an energetic attitude. However, he was much deeper than that. It seemed that he was a deep Kira supporter and worshiper, from how highly he spoke of Kira and his actions. Taking one step into his room would make it evident that he watched anime, for he had posters in his room and even Gundam action figures lying around. He wasn't a huge otaku, but he was close enough. Also, after watching the pair of siblings for nearly an hour, Light could easily tell that whereas Konami was a more energetic person, he lacked what his older sister Azusa had over him: intelligence.

He had paid close attention to the girl, the one with the two pink streaks in her hair. The first streak was the first chunk of hair on her left side, and the second was underneath the top layer of her hair, so it was slightly covered from the shoulder up. Her hair was odd, but her mannerisms and actions were much worse on the scale. When Light first saw her, he figured her to be a bit of a loner, or a bit depressed, or even a mixture of both. That was how she looked to him, but he couldn't have been more wrong.

Azusa was just too calm. That was really all there was to it. She was the opposite of her younger brother; when he was excited and a bit hyper, she'd just be sitting on the couch doing nothing but watching either the television or him. She was so serene that he didn't think anything could make her lose her temper. Along with that, she had shown quite a bit of intelligence on her part, the way she thought and the way her brain thought showed much more intellect than he figured she had. She was a bit of a weakling, though, which was where Konami shined.

So Azusa was the brains, and Konami the brawns.

But where were their parents?

Light had been with them the entire night, but no parents had shown up at their house. He wondered where they were, or if they even had any at all. Despite how trivial a question it sounded, it was actually quite a concern for the new shinigami. They would definitely interfere with his plan.

What was his plan?

Puppetry, of course.

By eleven o'clock, Konami had both gone off to bed, and had actually fallen asleep. Light figured he would be awake for a bit longer than he had been, which would have annoyed him further. Luckily, it didn't take long for the boy to fall asleep.

Light looked at Azusa as she sat on the couch cross-legged, her eyes scanning over the large book she had lying on her lap. On one side of the book was a notebook that had her writing in it; he assumed it was her homework. If she was studying photojournalism, why would she need notes? There was probably more to it than he thought, just like there had been more to the siblings than he first assumed.

The girl lifted her hand to her glasses, adjusting them slightly. Once she went back to writing, Light took the chance to make his first move. He walked over to the computer and turned the monitor on, showing where Konami had left it, on one of the Kira worshiping sites. He then slammed his Death Note down on the desk loudly enough so she would hear it.

She did hear it, and her head shot around as the sound rang through the air. She was confused as to why the monitor was on; she thought she had turned it off. Sighing, Azusa stood on her feet and walked over to the computer, reaching over to turn the monitor back off. However, she saw something on the desk from the corner of her eye that froze her in her tracks. A Death Note?

She reached down and picked it up, looking it over. She figured it was just one of Konami's fake ones, and not a real Death Note, until she looked back up to see Light leaning against the wall beside the computer desk. It was a bit startling, to say the least, but she only gasped slightly and took a step back, before regaining her cool. Even though she looked quite calm, Azusa was quite scared. Where had he come from? Who in hell was he? Why was he there? All her questions were answered once she saw a black feather fall to the ground.

He was a shinigami.

Azusa looked at the shinigami in front of her, looking him over. He looked familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"My name is Light Yagami."

Kira!

Azusa looked Light over with her eyes, and nodded slightly in agreement with her thoughts. He was Kira, or, he _had_ been. She figured he could still be Kira as a shinigami, since he was now nearly immortal and had a Death Note of his own. Why hadn't he done so already? Maybe he had, but she just didn't know it?

"Why are you here, Yagami-san?" she asked, looking down at the Death Note in her hands. Did he want her to be Kira? What other explanation was there for all this?

"I think you know why I'm here, do you not? Or do I have to explain it to you?"

"An explanation would be nice."

"Very well."

Light took a deep breath, about to explain why he was there. Before he could, Azusa sat down on the chair at the desk, crossing one leg over the other. She put the Death Note down on the table and crossed her arms, looking up at him.

"What is that look for?"

"What look?"

"You look as if you want to kill me."

"I'm pondering it."

"Why?"

"Does it matter?"

It really didn't, it was a trivial matter and Light knew it. He cleared his throat and straightened himself, looking down at the girl.

"I'm here because I'm unable to be Kira on my own. I am now a shinigami, after using the Death Note I guess I was damned to this awful fate, but as a shinigami how am I supposed to interact with the humans that try to stop me? I can't! Not unless they touch my book, but I really don't want that happening. What I am here for is you. I need you to help me create the perfect—"

"No."

Had she seriously interrupted him? Light looked down at her, his eyebrows raised.

"I'm not finished."

"I already know what you're going to say. You want me to help you create the perfect world, free of criminal activity where only the pure can live happily, and blah." Azusa reached a hand up and scratched the back of her neck. "I don't want to be Kira. I don't want to kill criminals and I don't want to become a shinigami when I die."

Light looked at the girl with a rather frustrated look. He was frustrated at her, he had hoped she would take over for him in the human world, and he could use her to his whim. It seemed she wouldn't do it without a fight, however.

"Look, you've already touched the Death Note and therefore can already see me. I'm not going to just leave you alone until you agree to be Kira!" Light yelled at her, his frustration getting the better of him. He quickly calmed after he finished yelling, however, and looked down at Azusa. She hadn't even flinched.

She was rather annoying.

"I don't care. I'm not going to become Kira. I hate Kira."

Light was ready to smack the girl after she said what she said. He would have, but then he heard a door open, and thought it was her parents coming home. It wasn't, but simply Konami coming from out of his room. Light smiled, he could definitely take advantage of this. He grabbed his Death Note from the desk and started over to him.

"Don't you dare!" Azusa yelled, forgetting that Konami couldn't see Light yet. The boy looked at her blankly, wondering what she was talking about. By that time, Light was right in front of him. He dropped his notebook at the boy's feet, surprising him. He jumped back, his eyes on the Death Note.

"Whoa! Another Death Note!" Another?

"Don't pick it up!" Azusa called out, rushing to her feet and over to him. It was too late, however, Konami picked it up before she could say not to, and thus, Light became visible to him. Konami looked up and saw him, and instantly recognized him, even with the pale skin and wings.

"You're Light Yagami! You were Kira!" he said excitedly, his face lighting up. Light hoped this wasn't a mistake.

"Yes, I was once Kira. How would you like to be Kira in my place?"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

Both boys turned their heads to look at Azusa. She had a glare on her face that looked so terrifying, she even had Light scared.

"No, I refuse to let him become Kira! Do you know how much trouble you'd get yourself in?!" Azusa's calm nature sure had its way of reversing when needed be.

"Aw, come on! Why not? It's a great opportunity!"

"No! You'll get yourself killed! They killed Light, didn't they?"

"That's because he got outsmarted!" Light glared at the boy.

"And I'm sorry to say, but you've never been that smart yourself."

It was true, though, Konami was much less intelligent than herself. How would he survive as Kira? He couldn't do it alone; he'd be killed in a matter of days. Light knew this, but he also knew that Konami wouldn't just give up. This was exactly his plan.

"I have an idea." Light interrupted, both siblings looking up at him. "Both of you can be Kira. Konami can write the names down, and you can help him so he doesn't get caught. Neither of you get killed, nor does Azusa get damned to the shinigami realm like me. It's a win-win situation, I suppose."

Konami smiled and nodded in agreement, before looking at Azusa. She had a pain-stricken look on her face as she looked up at Light. Was he serious? Did he really think that would work? She looked at Konami; she knew he wasn't going to let this go, and would be Kira whether or not she approved. She didn't want him to get killed, and she also knew that Light was counting on this.

Azusa sighed in defeat, "Fine."

Konami started cheering, jumping up and down with a bright smile on his face. Almost instantly, Azusa glared at him and he stopped, looking down at the Death Note in his hands. He was really going to be Kira! Boy was he ever excited.


End file.
